Before the Frost
by Frosty Sparrow
Summary: Jack frost fell into his lake again, but the guardians don't know why Jack didn't just fly away from the breaking ice, so Jack ends up showing them his memories. No slash, maybe a few OC's from his past, I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy! (previously Before Jack Frost but I saw someone had used that title) I do not own Rise of the Guardians
1. The lake

**AN: So this is my first ever fanfic and I would really appreciate any reviews! I know there are lots of memory fics out there but I love reading them, so here is my own version! Tell me if you think I should carry on or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians!**

* * *

_1 day previously..._

Jack has been working hard since he became a guardian, not wanting to disappoint the others, but wearing himself out in the process.

He dropped onto the lake with more force than he had intended. Unfazed, he started to head towards his preferred snow bank when he heard the ice crack.

_'Jack... I'm scared...'_

What? Now was no time to get caught in his memories, The spirit may be impervious to cold but he still liked being able to breathe tried to sprint away but he was frozen in fear. Ever since the day he had saved his little sister Jack was been terrified of falling in again, so, naturally, he kept it frozen all year round. Guardian duties had been taking up his time so he never had a chance to come and keep it frozen.

A bigger crack started to form and got jack back into action. He turned and leaped towards the snow bank, a few mere meters from his position, but he never made it. He heard his name being screamed before his world turned black...

* * *

**I hope You enjoyed it, Sorry its really short! Like, really really short. oh well.**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	2. Bunnymund

**AN: Chapter two! I ****literally only just published chapter 1 and i have 13 views! wow! I hope you Enjoy this one, give me any suggestions, constructive criticism or requests or whatever in a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Bunnymund had grown impatient, the meeting was supposed to start an hour ago and he had googies to paint! He swore to himself that frostbite was in for it when he finally decided to arrive.

Another hour passed and even bunny had started to grow worried. I mean, sure, they fought a lot of the time and the boy could be a downright nuisance, but an almost brotherly bond had formed between the two since the defeat of pitch.

That was it; he was going to see if the blighter had fallen asleep like the last time he was late to a meeting.

10 seconds later a hole appeared next to Jack's frozen lake and the 6"1 pooka bounded out of it, sniffing the air, seeing where the blasted snowflake had gotten to. Then he saw Jack. His face etched in pure terror as the guardian of fun looked down at the cracking ice and tried to jump to the edge. Bunny only had time to scream Jack's name as the winter spirit plunged into the icy water.

Bunny just stood there in shock, but only for a second, then he ran to the edge of the hole and dived in without a second thought for his own wellbeing. He was no Olympic athlete but he knew how to swim.

Less than 30 seconds later a gasping Aster rose from the surface, with the unconscious spirit of winter in his arms. They both lay on the freezing ice for a while after bunny made sure that Jack was okay and had no water in his lungs.

It could have been minutes or hours more that they stayed there like that, but the guardian of hope finally recovered feeling in his limbs, picked up the sleeping Frost, and headed to the North Pole. Something about this didn't feel right, surely the boy could have asked the wind to pick him up, take him off the weakened ice, but no, he had just stood there, looking terrified out his mind! North would need to know about this…

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are really short but I'm not used to writing at all! I know i hate tiny chapters but i cant bring myself to write more! Sorry I am not all that great of an author but never mind, hope you liked it**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	3. Waking up

**AN: Hey look, another chapter on the same day! I got into the swing of things and decided to make a slightly longer chapter and thank you Fairy-Clive-Tail and EmotionalDreamer101 for following the story! And holy smokes! 72 views already? well, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still down own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Jack woke up in what seemed to be one of the spare rooms in the North Pole. He didn't give it a second thought because his entire body ached, it hurt just to open his eyes and his vision was blurry anyways.

Jack groaned at the pain, or at least he tried to before a violent coughing fit took over which only served to cause him more pain.

A grey figure stood above him, it wasn't there a second ago, was it? Wait, that was Bunnymund! Why was he here, and why on earth was he at the pole? He recalled heading to his lake to sleep, so why did he wake up at North's? Then the events of the previous night flooded back to him, and his eyes snapped open and he tried to get up, ignoring the screaming protests his body was making until the furry paw of the kangaroo pushed him back down.

"Whoa! Calm down Frostbite!"

Jack groaned in response. His eyes shut tightly at the pain in his lungs.

"Jack, do you remember what happened?"

Another groan.

"I'll take tha' as a yes, you feelin' alrigh'? "

The guardian of fun shot him a look that said _What do you think?_

" Listen, snowflake, you need ta rest, you'll feel betta' afterwards, allrigh'?"

The cobalt blue eyes shut and the winter spirit was out like a light.

* * *

The next time Jack woke up he was in less pain, he could move his head and open his eyes without difficulty. But when he did open his eyes he was shocked to see Tooth hovering right in front of his face, around 3 inches between them. She needed to learn about a little thing called Personal space.

"Jack! You're all right! We were so worried, what happened? Why weren't you at the pole with the rest of us? What-"

She stopped when jack shushed her.

"Head 'urts" he mumbled

"Oh! Sorry Jack! You just got us so worried!" a whisper this time "What happened?" Concern and worry had filled her eyes.

"I don't really want to talk about it" lowering his head and reaching to pull up his hood just to realise he wasn't wearing it, a simple white t-shirt covered his chest and he looked around to see where it was. He had had that hoodie for years and didn't like not wearing it. And now that you mention it, where was his staff? He'd had that much longer than his hoodie. The spirits eyes darted around in panic and he didn't realise Tooth was trying to talk to him until she nudged his shoulder.

"Jack!"

"Wha?" He uttered in surprise, totally having forgotten that Tooth was in the room

"Your staff is in the next room, I'm going to go get it and the others, okay? Stay put"

The winter spirit nodded, and lay back down, he didn't even remember sitting up. A minute later Tooth came back alongside Sandy, North and Bunny who was holding his staff.

"Jack! You okay!" The jolly Russian boomed as he saw jack awake and seemingly not in pain.

Sandy gave a thumbs up and Bunny just nodded.

"Now, Jack, You going to tell us what happened?"

Jack shook his head "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Yeah? Well I do, so start talking, Snowball."

Jack was about to reply when he saw sandy waving a sand flag over his head then a picture of the moon.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! made it slightly longer and stuff, still not the best author at all but hey, i had fun writing it!**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	4. Man In Moon

**AN: Okay, short chapter here, hope you like it and thank you to the guest who left a nice review! You have no idea what they mean to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Bold = manny talking**

_Italic = memories_

normal = Guardians

**_Bold Italic = Memory Jacks thoughts_**

* * *

_Jack was about to reply when he saw sandy waving a sand flag over his head then a picture of the moon_

* * *

The others noticed sandy when jack pointed to him, afraid that if he was to speak he would have another violent coughing fit, but they got the message. North, sandy and tooth headed out to the globe room and left Bunny to help him up, seemingly forgetting what they had been talking about.

A few minutes later Jack and the Pooka made it to where the others were standing and Bunnymund muttered some very rude words about cold and unhelpful guardians, they paid no attention to him however, everyone's gaze was fixed on MiM and once Jack Had his staff back Manny started talking

**Guardians, it has come to my attention that you are all very worried about Jackson**

"Who the hell is Jackson?" interrupted the large rabbit, who was quickly shushed by tooth and north, while sandy put a finger to his lips.

**Jackson does not wish to speak with you about what happened at the lake as he feels you would take it the wrong way, so I have come to give him a choice. Jackson, do you wish for the other guardians to see your memories, they will understand better if this is the case, if you do not you will have to explain sooner or later because of a very persistent Pooka. It's up to you Jackson.**

Jack looked shocked but went through the possibilities in his head, he would never have Bunny off his back until he told them and it would be much easier for them to see them instead. But there were things he didn't want them to see, he would just have to trust the Man in the Moon.

"Fine, I guess"

**Then we shall begin**

The room was engulfed in white and started spinning, or maybe that was just them?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed another short chapter, i know i enjoyed writing it!**

**Frosty Sparrow Out!**


	5. Jackson Overland Frost

**AN: Hello again, I hope you enjoy but be aware i am writing these as i post them and i have school and sleep and stuff i need to do, but htank you so much for everything! you have no idead what it means to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Bold=manny talking**

**_Bold italic=memory Jacks thoughts_**

_Italic=memory_

normal=Guardians

* * *

_The room was engulfed in white and started spinning, or maybe that was just them?_

* * *

_The white light started to dim down and revealed a forest, covered in snow. The wind blew through the trees blowing lazy snowflakes through the air._

_A shrill scream cut through the silence._

The guardians turned and saw a house, a small log cabin type with beautiful wooden carvings covering the front. They heard the scream again and ran to the house, forgetting momentarily that they were in a memory.

_A man with brown hair and warm brown eyes furrowed his brow in worry. "This is stupid! I can't even be with my wife while she gives birth to our child!"he said, seemingly to no-one. Then the screaming stopped and a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes ran out of the house "Mr Frost, sir, it's a boy! And your wife is quite well, just a little tired is all" the woman said, the man thanked her and ran into the house and up the stairs._

"Oh my Teeth! Is this your birth? I bet you're adorable! Did you-"

"We should follo' him in don't ya think?" bunny interrupted Tooth's excited questions as she flew around Jack, who was blushing bluer and bluer.

"Of course! Let go see baby Jack!" North started walking towards the house and the others quickly followed suit, through the door that had been left open in the excitement.

"_May, isn't he beautiful? I'm so proud of you." The man said to the tired looking woman , May._

" '_e is Henry, 'e is. What should we call 'im?" surprisingly with a Scottish accent_

"_Jackson Frost" _

"_Jackson Overland Frost, aye, its perfect" May said, tiredly smiling at young Jackson. She pulled the blankets back to get a good look at his face._

"Awwww! Your adorable!" Tooth cooed over the tiny Jack While Jack (future Jack) blushed even deeper.

"Jack! You were very cute baby! Очень пухлые!"

"Эй! Я говорю по-русски вы знаете!" replied jack, surprising the rest of the guardians.

"Jack you speak Russian?" bunny's jaw dropped as tooth said this and sandy was rapidly making images that were too fast for anyone to understand

"I had some free time. Лицо Северная Банни" With that North burst out laughing and Jack gave Bunny a smirk. Then the world was drowned in a white light once more the last sound from the memory being a babies gurgling laughter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter will come when i finish school!**


	6. Happy Birthday!

**AN: Hello again! I forgot to say in the last chapter what Jack and North said in Russian so here is what they said**

"Jack! You were very cute baby! _Very Chubby_!"

"_Hey! I do speak Russian you know_!" replied jack, surprising the rest of the guardians.

"Jack you speak Russian?" Bunny's jaw dropped as Tooth said this and Sandy was rapidly making images that were too fast for anyone to understand

"I had some free time. _But bunny's face, North!"_ With that North burst out laughing and Jack gave Bunny a smirk

**The italics are the Russian bits. **

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

** Bold = Man in Moon Talking**

**_Bold Italics = Memory Jack's thoughts_**

_Italics = Memory_

Normal = Guardians

* * *

_Then the world was drowned in a white light once more the last sound from the memory being a baby's gurgling laughter. _

* * *

"So Jack, exactly how many languages do you speak?" Tooth inquired while North continued to laugh at Bunny.

"Uh, well I know about 37, 38 if you count old English. Why are you gawping at me like that? I had a bit of free time, 300 years to be exact."

Guilt filled the guardians as they heard this, remembering that even though Jack was with them now he had no-one for 300 years, no-one to teach him to control his powers or help in any way, but they were snapped out of their saddening thoughts by Jack shouting "Hey! I remember this!" as a new memory formed from the white.

**Guardians, Jackson is 5 in this memory**

_The area was the same, snow covered the landscape and made it glitter in the morning sun._

_Giggling was heard from behind them, the house! _

_"Jackson, come out! The tickle monster is goin' to getcha!" It was May, Jack's mother._

_More giggling._

"Cute laugh, Frostbite"

"Shut the hell up, Kangaroo"

_"Well, I'm just gonna to have tah go back inside then won't I?" and she stomped her boots, pretending to walk away._

_"RAA!" Jack jumped out from beneath the table attempting to scare her._

_"Oh! Jack you frightened the life out o' me! But I guess now it's time for –TICKLE ATTACK!" she yelled and lunged at her son who attempted to wriggle out of her grasp but just started laughing like a maniac._

_"What's going on out here? Oh! The tickle monster has made a return!" Jacks father walked out of the house when he heard the commotion._

_"Da! Help me!" Young Jackson tried to say between the giggles._

_"Come on you two, it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents!"_

_"YEH!"_

_His Father went back inside and brought out a package, it was long and thin and wrapped in brown paper, hid behind his back._

_"Happy Birthday, Jack!" Yelled both parents and revealed the package to the excited child, who ripped the paper to shreds in seconds. Unveiling a large wooden staff. Jacks staff._

"Oh! So that where you got it! Очень Хороший!"

Jack smiled at the memory, it was one of the few happy ones he had.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it, but holy moly! 494 veiws!? Oh my! North said at the end 'Very nice' if you were wondering. have a great day!**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	7. Pranks and Sisters

**AN: Here is another chapter, it's a bit longer (I hope) and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bold = Man in Moon Talking**

**_Bold Italics = Memory Jack's thoughts_**

_Italics = Memory_

Normal = Guardians

* * *

_Jack smiled at the memory, it was one of the few happy ones he had._

* * *

Tooth hovered round Jack, cooing over how cute he was until the area turned white again and Manny's voice echoed in their heads.

**Jack is 6 in this memory, Guardians**

_Jackson ran through the town, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. A large man came round the corner looking very angry and spotted the young boy._

_"FROST! Get back here you little-"_

_"You'll never catch me! And besides it wasn't even that bad!"_

"Wha' did ya do to that guy, snowball?"

"Nothing that he didn't have coming, cottontail!" Jack was trying not to laugh

_"Wasn't that bad? WASN'T THAT BAD? My entire house is filled with manure and you say it wasn't THAT BAD! When I get my hands on y-"_

_BASH._

_The guy fell to the floor with a very pleased looking 6 year old running in the opposite direction, large tree branch in hand. The memory started to fade to white._

"Jack! You could have knocked his teeth out! What were you thinking?"

"Yeh, ya little gumby, you could ah' hurt tha' guy!"

"Guys, I may be a prankster but I know not to hurt people, besides, North and Sandy seem to think my prank was very funny" Jack gestured to North who was desperately trying not to laugh and Sandy who wasn't even trying to stop.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and looked back at the scene that was starting to form from the white light.

_A brown blur sped through the town, knocking over pedestrians and shouting a quick "Sorry!" as it ran past but then a hand grabbed onto the blur, revealing that it was Jackson Frost._

**Jackson is still 6 in this memory.**

_"What do you think you are doing Jackson?" said the woman who had grabbed the back of Jack's shirt._

_"Ma, Baby, Emergency, Bye!" Jack managed to stutter out those few words before getting out of the woman's grasp and running at full speed in the direction of his house where an all to familiar scene was occurring, a woman's screaming and a man pacing outside muttering about how unfair it is that he cant even be with his wife._

_"Pa! Is My little sister here yet?" shouted the blur as it ran into the man_

_"No, not yet Jackson, and why do you think it's a girl?"_

_"The wind told me."_

_Jacks father nodded, but then the woman with blond hair and grey eyes ran from the building, just like that time 6 years ago. _

_"Mr. Frost, sir, it's a girl, Mother and baby are fine"_

_Henry Frost was about to run inside when his son beat him to it._

_"I told you it was a girl, Pa!"_

_In the bedroom lay Mary Frost and a tiny baby girl wrapped in a white blanket._

_"Ma, are you okay?" Jack looked at his mother in worry, she nodded_

**_Ma looks very tired. Why is she tired? The stork did all the work. I guess I'll ask later_**

"What the bloody hell was tha'?" The pooka looked around in panic

Jack groaned "That was what I was thinking, this is just peachy."

_"Ma, can I hold her?"_

_"O' course Jackson" the tiny white bundle was placed into the 6 year olds hands._

_"Wha' Should we call 'er, Henry?" The Scottish woman asked_

_"Pippa!" Jack shouted from the edge of the bed "Pa said if it was a girl that I could name her!"_

_Henry looked rather sheepish. "I meant middle name Jacky"_

_"You never specified! I say she is called Pippa!"_

_Mary glared at her husband, even though she rather liked the name Pippa._

_"Is tha' so? Ah, nevermind, it's a great name Jackson. Pippa Emily Frost, I like it."_

_Pippa opened her eyes to reveal they were the same deep brown colour as her brothers._

_"Hey Pippa, I'm your big brother Jack. I'm going to make sure your always safe and we're gonna have so much fun!"_

_"Allrigh' now Jacky, Time to go to bed, you need to set ah good example after all."_

_"Okay Ma. Come on Little Lady, I'm going to show you our room."_

The memory faded into white again leaving only a grinning Jack, an excited Tooth, a fed up rabbit (who will never show how much that scene really touched him) a smiling Russian man and a man of sand who had small tears running down his face. None of them said a word.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I wasn't really feeling in the'writing zone' as I like to call it today but so many people have read this its so unreal so I just sat down and wrote. **

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	8. Baby Tooth

**AN: Oops.. Don't kill me, I just had no idea what to write, I will update when I can, I'm super super super super super super (you get the idea) sorry! I just made myself write this, again really sorry!**

* * *

**Bold = Man in Moon Talking**

**_Bold Italics = Memory Jack's thoughts_**

_Italics = Memory_

Normal = Guardians

* * *

_The memory faded into white again leaving only a grinning Jack, an excited Tooth, a fed up rabbit (who will never show how much that scene really touched him) a smiling Russian man and a man of sand who had small tears running down his face. None of them said a word._

* * *

**Jack is 10 in this memory, Guardians.**

_"Come on Little Lady. Its time to go to bed, or the Tooth Fairy won't come!" Jacks voice filled the room that was forming from the light._

_"Who's the Tooth Fairy?" replied a little girl_

_"Well ,Pippa, the Tooth fairy is a magical being who collects your baby teeth when they fall out, you put it under your pillow and in the night when you're asleep she comes and takes your tooth and leaves a coin, if you brushed really well then its worth more than if you didn't brush well, understand?"_

_"So she takes your tooths and leaves coins?"_

_"Exactly! So you better get to sleep soon, Little Lady"_

"Aww, sweet tooth!"

Jack grinned sheepishly, he knew what past him was going to do next and the others might react badly at first

_The scene shifted forward a few hours and both children were in their beds, sleeping soundly._

_A light fluttering of wings could be heard from outside the window and a small hummingbird like creature darted into the kid's room._

"Baby Tooth! You collected Jack and Pippas teeth, oh I remember! Pippa had great teeth, almost as nice as yours Jack!"

"Uh, thanks I guess"

_Baby Tooth flew under Pippas pillow and came out with a small lateral incisor in its hands and flew over Jacks bed on its way to the window._

_"Gotcha!" Jackson sat up and grabbed Baby Tooth, but in a way as to not hurt it._

_"Hey Baby Tooth, You okay? I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you a few questions, I didn't hurt you did I?"_

_Baby Tooth shook her head and squeaked._

_"Are you the Tooth Fairy?"_

_She shook her head again_

_"So you're a Helper?"_

_She nodded._

_"Okay, one more question, why do you collect the teeth?"  
Baby Tooth didn't have time to answer as the window was opened and The Tooth Fairy came through._

"You met Frostbite? Why did you not tell us this?"

"Um, oh look, I'm talking, you should stop talking and listen to past me"

_"Hello Sweet tooth, I'm Toothina, also known as the Tooth Fairy, You must be Jackson Frost!" She darted over and stuck her fingers in his mouth_

_"Gah-"._

_"Oh, sorry, they're beautiful, do you mind telling me why you caught Baby Tooth?"_

_"Oh, um.. I just wanted to know why you collect the teeth, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess anything up."_

_"No, Sweety, it's a great question, and you seem to be very kind, when kids manage to catch my fairies they usually end up hurting them or trying to keep them or just doing it to brag to their friends. You just wanted to ask a question and didn't hurt her,that's great! Oh, yes, we collect the teeth because they contain the memories of childhood, I can help you remember your best memories when you need them most, I keep them at my palace"_

_"Oh, okay, that's smart." Jacksons eyes were drooping, it was after midnight after all._

_"Go to sleep, I will make sure Sandman gives you and your sister great dreams tonight"_

_Jackson was already asleep and golden dreamsand came through the window._

_The memory faded to white._

"I remember that! Baby tooth panicked and sent out a distress call when you originally caught her, she told me later how you just wanted to talk and how white your sister's teeth were, she insisted on collecting all teeth from you and Pippa from then on."

Jack smiled, relieved Tooth and the others didn't shout as soon as they saw him grab her.

" I expected you to be angry when you came in, too bad Pippa didn't get to see her."

The next memory started to form from the white.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, and chapter in general, next one will be longer and better I promise!**


	9. Bullies

**AN: Hahahaha... Sorry. I could think of some half arsed excuse but... Yeah, I just never got round to it. Sorry. So here is another chapter, another will be up today (hopefully) to make up for no chapters for... 3 WEEKS? double oops. Sorry again. Hope you like this chapter and don't hate me just yet.**

* * *

The Guardians were smiling at the last memory when Baby Tooth suddenly appeared on the floor and Jack and Tooth ran over to her as the next memory started to form.

_"Your stupid and poor, you're a worthless little shepherd's spawn aren't you?" came a deep male voice_

_"No, please stop!" a higher pitched voice replied, most likely from a little girl._

_"No big brother to save you this time Pippa" another male sneered._

**Jack is 13 in this memory, Guardians**

_The image started to form, it was behind a shop in Colonial Burgess, Pippa was a year or two older and three large boys surrounded her._

_The first boy, who had dirty blonde hair shoved her into the mud, she fell with a shriek._

Tooth gasped, covering her mouth, horrified. Bunny was mumbling curses and sandy had sand blowing out his ears, North however glanced at Jack who looked more than ready to kill, with Baby tooth snuggling into his cheek.

_"Can't even defend yourself, stupid girl, always relying on that idiot brother of yours."_

_"You know, I hear he likes to steal from the bakers, because their father is a no good shepherd who can't afford to feed his family!"_

_"That's not true!" Pippa sniffed, hurt by their mean words._

_The boys laughed at her pitiful attempt at bravery._

_"You boys shouldn't be laughing at my little sister." Jacks voice came from behind them, making the spin wildly. Jack had a murderous look planted on his face as he approached the boys._

_"Oh? And what are you going to about it, Frost?" the blonde boy answered._

_"Make sure you never touch my family again." Past-Jack smirked, not his usual I'm-going-to-have-some-fun smirk, no, this one was pure rage._

_Jack swung at the blonde first, he stumbled and Jack kicked his shin and the boy went down._

_"Who's next? You Michael? Or maybe you Roy?" he asked looking at the black haired boy then the ginger. "Fine, Michael it is."_

_Michael took a fist to the jaw, then nose and a sickening crack was heard. Then just a kick to the side before Michael took a half-hearted swing at the other before collapsing._

_Roy took one look at his friends before running away._

_"Smart move Roy." Jack then ran over to Pippa "Hey, Little Lady, you okay?"_

The guardians were shocked by Jack, how he just beat up two boys who were at least 3 years older than him then switched moods completely. Baby Tooth however recognised the words as the first words Jack said to her after he pulled her away from the Nightmare.

_"Thank you, Jack." The little girl sniffed but she was avoiding the question._

_"Are you hurt? Did they hit you? What did they say?" Jack was getting worried and panicking._

_"I'm okay Jack, they just put me in the puddle, and said some stuff about you and Papa, but you heard that." Jack wasn't convinced but it was the middle of winter and she was soaking, so he carried her to their house and the memory faded to white._


	10. Easter

**AN: Hey guys, another chapter to make up for 3 weeks of no updates :/ Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Bold-Manny talking**

_**Bold Italic-Jack's thoughts**_

_Italic-Memory_

Normal-Guardians

* * *

**Jack is 13 still guardians.**

The guardians were still a little shocked from the last memory and decided that not much could shock them from now on.

_"Jack! Hurry up or all the eggs will be gone!" Pippas voice came from the light_

_"Coming Little Lady!" Jack replied as the scene began to form, it was their house, Pippa was dragging Jack out the door. Their Mother came in the room._

_"Jackson Frost, ya better not be goin' out withou' ya shoes again"_

_Jack froze, "Um… No? Gagh, fine." He sighed as he pulled on the shoes, muttering about how shoes were evil._

Bunny chuckled "Shoes are evil? Really frostbite?"

"Have you ever worn shoes, kangaroo? You don't even have to wear clothes!"

_"Be careful you two" Jacks mother shouted after her children_

_"We will!" Jack laughed "We'll be back by midday Mama!"_

_Pippa dragged him into the woods, basket in hand._

_"Okay Little Lady, Don't wander off, stay within my sight, okay?"_

_"Okay, can I go now?"_

_"Fine, don't wander off, I mean it" and with that she ran into the nearest bush and held up an egg._

_"Good Job, Pippa! There are loads more though, I'm sure of it."_

"It's Easter!" Tooth shouted, Jack and Bunny, stared at her.

"Of course it is Tooth! Why do you think the lil' buggers are looking for eggs?"

She blushed.

**_Right, while Pippa looks for eggs, you Check Papa's traps. Right._**

_Jack trudged through the forest until he came to the first one, a small rabbit was tied upside down._

"Bunny, you may want to look away, Tooth too"

"Why?"

"Because that's dinner" The pair looked away at that point.

_"Yes!" Jack ran over and untied it, holding the animal in his hand, and promptly broke its neck, then placed it in his sack that had been in the basket._

_He did this a few more times with a squirrel and a hare._

_He was starting to head back to Pippa when something rustled in the bushes next to him._

**_Maybe its another rabbit! Imagine Papa's face when he see's all this meat!_**

_Jack pulled out his knife and crept towards the sound, then pulled the bush away._

_"Oi! Mate, whaddoya think ya doin' ?" a familiar Australian accent sounded_

_Bunny stood up and grabbed the knife. "Ya couldda 'urt somthin' with tha'!"_

"Tha' was you Snowman?"

Jack just smirked at him.

_"Uh… w-what are you?" Jack stuttered, intimidated by his height and sharp tone_

_"I'm the Easter Bunny mate, sorry, ya startled me, didn't mean to frighten ya"_

_"I'm not scared! And you're the Easter bunny? Awesome! Oh, you have to meet my little sister, Pippa, she'd love you!"_

_"Allright ya little ankle-biter, but we gotta be quick, I've got lots of eggs to hide"_

_"Of course Mr. Bunny!" Jack dragged Aster through the forest until he saw a familiar mop of brunet hair. _

_"Pippa! Pippa! I found something I think you should see!"_

_She turned at her brothers voice then promptly dropped her basket when she saw what he was talking about._

_"Is that the Easter Bunny, Jack?"_

_"Yep! I found him in the forest and convinced him to come see you!"_

_"How ya doin' Pippa?" Bunny knelt down to pick her up, then hoisted her on his shoulders._

_"I'm fine Mr. Bunny! I found loads of eggs! They are all really pretty!"_

_Bunny chuckled then looked at the sky. "I'm sorry I've gotta get goin', but before I leave I'm gonna give ya somthin'." He pulled out a basket of eggs and a necklace with a little green and silver egg pendant as he set Pippa on the ground. "Here, some of ma best googies and if you ever get in a sticky situation crush the pendant and I'll come runnin' ya hear?"_

_"Thank you so much Mr. Bunny!" Pippa took the pendant and put it on_

_"Yeah, thank you ,sir." Jack was handed the basket. Both kids hugged Aster then ran away from the clearing, shouting their goodbyes. The memory faded to white._

* * *

**AN: Really hope you liked it! New chapter up next weekend (probably) Inspiration from Fairy-Clive-tail's suggestion**

**Frosty Sparrow Out!**


	11. Henry Frost

**AN: Hey guys, Update! WOO! This one contains death just so you know, it may be a bit sad and the next chapter will be even sadder. Hope you like it despite the sadness!**

* * *

_"Jackson? Come 'ere we have some news" Came the voice of Jacks mother as the scene started to form in front of them, It was Jacks house, his mother was standing in the doorways looking towards her son as he played in the snow with Pippa._

_"What is it Ma? Pa is not sick, is he?" Jackson asked worriedly._

**Jackson is 14 in this memory Guardians.**

_"No, Jack, your Pa is not Sick." She kept her gaze on the floor._

The guardians looked towards their youngest member who looked on in horror.

"No no no no, Manny, why on earth are you- you don't have to show them what comes after, really, I think they know me well enough by now. Really, let's just go back to the present, shall we?" He was getting desperate; he knew what would happen after this memory and did not want thee guardians to see.

**Jackson, this is an important part of your childhood, I'm afraid they need to see it.**

"Can we at least skip the worst bits?" he pleaded, _pleaded_, Jack Frost doesn't plead, and the guardians were getting very worried now. There was no answer and the winter spirit looked at his family, then back to the floor.

They exchanged worried glances then went back to the memory, Jackson was sitting next to his mother and their Father was no-where to be seen.

_"Jackson, your Pa 'as been called to war, you-you may not see him for many months." His mother had tears in her eyes and hugged her son who stared at her in shock._

* * *

_The memory skipped forwards, half a year, it was now summer and May Frost was crying and clutching an official looking letter in her shaking hands._

_"Ma? What's wrong?" Jacksons voice came from the next room, he saw her and rushed to her side, hugging and trying in vain to comfort his sobbing mother._

_After a few minutes she calmed down enough to speak._

_"J-Jackson, read tha let-letter" was all she could get out before breaking down in hysterics again._

_He took the letter and read it in his head_

**_Dear Mrs. Frost,_**

**_We are sorry to inform you that Henry Frost has been killed in battle. Your husband died with honour, you will receive a sum of money for his contribution in the fight._**

**_He suffered a blast from a cannon that took his left leg, then his life. We are deeply sorry for your loss._**

**_Condolences,_**

**_General Fergus McNulty_**

_Jack then sunk to the floor as the letter fell from his grip._

_"How… how are we going to tell Pippa?" was the first thing he could say, lower lip trembling._

_"I don't- I don't know, Jack. Maybe we should wait until she is older? I just don't know anymore."_

_The memory faded to white._

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it's too sad, it would be bad writing if he had a great childhood though, would it not? This was dedicated to my fellow sparrow who encouraged the sadness! I would be overjoyed if you checked out my other stories (they are all about ROTG) Anyways, Hope you liked it, and 'til next time,**

**Frosty Sparrow Out!**


End file.
